


Что посеешь, то и пожнешь

by eivery_al



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Translation, vampire!Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри охотится за своей добычей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что посеешь, то и пожнешь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/gifts).
  * A translation of [Reap What You Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113860) by faithwood. 



> Бета - Autum_n

Гарри следовал по горячим следам за своей жертвой. Его клыки обнажились, а резкий взгляд сфокусировался на коридоре перед ним, который освещали свечи. На уме у него было лишь одно — вонзить зубы в бледную шею и таким образом покончить с этой нелепой погоней раз и навсегда.

Драко прятался от него слишком долго.

Гарри перешёл на бег. Полы его мантии вздымались за спиной, словно догоняя своего хозяина, но Гарри был слишком быстр. Слабый, мерцающий огонь свечей колыхнулся и погас, как только фигура пронеслась мимо, оставляя позади чуть дымящиеся огарки в темноте.

Оказавшись в конце коридора, он остановился. В неестественной тишине ему отчётливо слышался звук отчаянно бьющегося сердца.

Угрожающе скаля зубы, Гарри почувствовал волны магии, исходящие из-за закрытой двери слева от него. Рука коснулась и медленно повернула ручку. Старая пыльная дверь заскрипела, и пульсирующий звук бурлящей крови вдруг усилился, становясь ещё громче.

Поттер облизнул губы.

В комнате было ощутимо холодно. Среди нежилой обстановки и неприметной мебели взгляд привлекал лишь большой сундук, стоявший около разбитого окна, сквозь которое просачивались ночной воздух и дымка тумана.

Мысленно торжествуя, Гарри схватил крышку и с победным вскриком поднял её, открывая сундук.

Желанный приз ожидал его внутри в виде прекрасного блондина. Глаза изумлённо смотрели на Гарри и на его губы, искривлённые в злобной улыбке.

— Мой бедный маленький дракон. Не смог спрятаться от меня даже в своём доме, — открыто издевался Гарри.

— Гарри, — в бормотании Драко слышалось изумление в том, что он всё-таки оказался пойманным. — Это нечестно, — прошептал он.

Но с Гарри было достаточно всего этого, он итак потерял впустую достаточно много времени. Наклонившись к сундуку, он схватил Драко за плечи и без особого труда вытащил его оттуда, прижимая к холодной стене. От неожиданности Драко взвизгнул и начал выкрикивать бессвязные мольбы, которые остались не услышанными. Гарри сжал рубашку Драко и разорвал её. Взгляду предстала бледная шея, о которой он мечтал уже несколько ближайших часов.

Разводя ноги Драко коленом, Гарри толкнулся бедрами вперед, и в тот же момент вонзил зубы в это податливое тело. Драко кричал, пока Гарри, оставляя безжалостные следы на шее, высасывая, пил кровь.

Искры замерцали перед глазами, и знакомое чувство эйфории заставило Гарри ощутить будто он летит. Движение бёдер ускорились и блондин, ёрзая, задыхался, беспомощно зажатый между Поттером и стеной. Со вскриком Гарри оторвался от шеи, наслаждаясь, всё ещё чувствующимся на языке, привкусом сладкой жидкости. Он зарычал от удовольствия, когда сильная судорога насквозь прошила его тело, и буквально через секунду закричал Драко, извиваясь и резко вздрагивая.

Всё ещё испытывая головокружение, Гарри ослабил хватку и посмотрел на Малфоя, который учащённо дышал и дрожал, и выглядел слегка дезориентированным, но удовлетворённым.

И весьма несчастным, если судить по выпяченной нижней губе и вздёрнутому носу.

— Что? — Гарри нахмурил брови.

— Это нечестно, — обиженно заявил Драко. — Это мой дом. И ты не должен был... Я требую реванша.

Гарри в ужасе уставился на него.

— Нет!

— Пожалуйста?

— Я. Сказал. Нет! — Поттер решительно покачал головой.

— Только один раз, — умолял Драко. Склонив голову на бок, он глядел своими большими и сияющими глазами. Это до смешного напоминало вид маленького щенка.

Глупость! И ни чуть не мило даже.

— Драко, — терпеливым тоном произнёс Гарри, — я вампир. Даже и не надейся...

Драко дважды моргнул и ещё больше выпятил нижнюю губу.

И тут она задрожала.

Чёрт! Гарри смотрел на это зрелище так долго, как только мог это выдержать, но затем, побеждённый, он зарычал и потопал к другой стороне комнаты. Смиренно закрыв глаза, он прижался лбом к стене и, сделав глубокий вдох, начал считать:

— Раз... Два... Три...

Гарри слышал, как участился пульс Драко и как тот, будто окрылённый счастьем, на цыпочках выбежал из комнаты.

Продолжая отсчёт, Гарри тщетно рыкнул, проклиная тот день, когда рассказал своему парню об игре в прятки.


End file.
